


Animal Planet

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Crack, Humor, M/M, Parody, Porn, Porn Video, Rating: NC17, Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trailer of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/428236">On the courting behaviour of the British Sherlock</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_as_Brass/pseuds/Bold_as_Brass">Bold_as_Brass</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Animal Planet

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer of [On the courting behaviour of the British Sherlock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/428236) by [Bold_as_Brass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_as_Brass/pseuds/Bold_as_Brass)


End file.
